A light emitting device emits light through recombination of electrons and holes. The light emitting device generally includes an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, a p-type semiconductor layer, and a pad electrode for receiving electric power, and employs a transparent electrode and/or an electrode extension to aid in current spreading in the semiconductor layers. Furthermore, a current blocking layer (CBL) may be disposed under the pad electrode or the electrode extension extending from the pad electrode to aid in horizontal current spreading.